


Gift

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:  I would love to see something about amberle trying to find out eretria's birthday... And either eretria doesn't know or never had a celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

A/N I suspect this wasn’t exactly what you had in mind but they decided to not listen to me ^^’’

“So” The princess asked, voice thick with sleep as the first rays of morning managed to hit on her eyes, pupils shrinking due to the light as she eyed the lumpy and yet half-awaken form of one particular brunette human. “I’ve been thinking on something”

Eretria didn’t answer to that, not consciously at least. Moving sluggishly while hugging Amberle’s bare midriff she grumbled what she hoped to be a good enough response for the elf girl.

“What?”

Amberle laughed softly at that, letting her fingers play with the rover’s soft back, tenderly writing words on the other brunette’s skin.

“Last night was wonderful” She stated, blushing and biting her bottom lip at the memories of what both the rover and herself had done a few hours before, soreness still tingling all over her body as she sighed, feeling again the soft burning yet fading sensation of peppered marks all over her body.

Eretria smiled smugly at such words, opening her eyes just a bit only to smirk even more widely at the vision of Amberle’s torso. “It was” She conceded.

“And…” The princess pushed, touching Eretria’s shoulder in circles, slightly nervous of the question she was about to make.

Eretria’s past was something that both girls accepted to be a complicated subject. Ever since they had started to life in Arborlon after the demons were defeated Amberle had brought up Eretria’s past one more time only to face the shorter girls silence for a day, the complicated answer those kind of questions always brought to the rover bittersweet at best.

Still, last night had been amazing, the princess thought while bending and nuzzling against Eretria’s still soft, warm body, muscles relaxed yet inviting. And so…. Perhaps….

“I wanted to thank you for definetely the best birthday present anyone could have given to me”

“I doubt anyone else would have wanted to give you such present to you, princess” Eretria replied saucily, her words becoming less slurred as she woke up.

Chuckling, Amberle accepted the answer, biting the girl’s earlobe before starting once again, trepidation obvious on her voice.

“And that’s why… I’ve been thinking about what kind of present I would be able to give it to you”

Silence.

“For your birthday” Amberle  added, carefully straightening her back while eyeing Eretria, half waiting for the rover girl to be looking at her but being unable to see her like other times when she had brought up things the girl didn’t want to deal with.

Instead, she found herself surprised seeing Eretria not only completely awake but eyeing her in wonder, irises glowing under the now slightly stronger light that kept bathing the bedroom

“My... birthday?”

The question came in a soft, soft voice, full of careful and fragile hope.

“Yes?”

“I don’t have one” Eretria finally reacted, shrugging when Amberle frowned at such answer. “Is… it was better for us to not know anything about ourselves. I don’t… remember, I don’t know”

The words weren’t weak but Amberle heard the pain behind them, the lies told once and again, the many times the other girl would have probably tried to know.

“So how do you know…?” She stated, not sure of how she would finish that sentence.

“I know dates that were supposed to be important” Eretria replied, still hugging Amberle, her hold turning perhaps stronger as she talked “Like the date my owner decided to sell me again. Things like that”

The two of them remained silent for a few minutes, Eretria closing her eyes for longer intervals until she dozed off, the steady rhythm of Amberle’s heartbeat calming the nerves she had felt growing inside of her ever since the princess had brought up her birthday.

“Is okay” She finally said, voice deep with sleep “You can always give me the present you were thinking about any day you want”

The comment made Amberle smile, kissing Eretria’s head and snuggling even closer to the now almost completely out human.

“We will see” She promised, the heavy feeling of the room floating away through the half-closed windows. “Perhaps I decide to just play a little with you”

“I would love to see you try”


End file.
